Fantasía
by ztradivarius
Summary: Puede que siempre me acuerde de él, y también puede que la única forma de sentirme más cercana a este recuerdo sea teniendo fantasías donde solo sea mío, pero hoy será diferente, hoy será una fantasía de carne y hueso la que me llegue a besar.


**Jelou :)**

**Hoy ha sido un día del asco, estoy enferma de gripe y aproveche el momento de inspirarme para esto. Una personita especial, llamada Andre, sabe que me eh esforzado mucho en una mísera historia que publicar, así que por favor, no sean tan crueles conmigo al leerla xd**

**Espero les guste, ¿bien?. Si tiene errores ortográficos es por qué…soy demasiado torpe como para darme cuenta y re-escribirlo de nuevo. **

_**Oh, sí, Soul Eater no me pertenece, pero la historia es mía.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fantasía.<strong>

Suspiré.

Yo me encontraba mirando la pared de mi habitación con deseo. El color del tapiz, un color crema de finas rayas que formaban pequeños cuadrados me había tomado desprevenida para divagar en mi mente.

Una imaginación tan extraña como la mía no se podía comparar a las fantasías que luchaban por esparcirse por mi mente, amenazando con soñar cosas más aya de normales en mi aburrido mundo.

Él se encontraba ahí.

Yo estaba sentada sobre mi cama, abrazando mis rodillas, juntando mis labios para después morderlos en señal de angustia. Una angustia que se estaba aproximando a la locura de ganas de más, pero él lo estaba arruinando todo. En mi fantasía, él era mayor…y supuse que era verdad. Siempre había tomado conciencia de ello, de que a mis 17 él ya tendría unos 20 años.

Pero eso no importaba…

Eso hacia que las emociones encontradas se excitasen de más sobre mi cuerpo, cosa que ya había soñado alguna vez durante agitadas noches en que sentía su voz sonar por toda la habitación, preguntando si me encontraba bien. Y claro que sí, yo jadeaba y le miraba expectante a que hiciera algo que terminase por completo esos sueños.

Pero no hacia nada.

Ahora él me miraba con unos ojos llenos de deseo, al igual que los míos. Separados por unos cuantos centímetros en la cama, su mano se deslizaba y creaba en las sábanas pequeñas ondas, ondas que tocaron las puntas de los dedos de mis pies tan pronto el estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Maka…

Susurro, y admito que casi muero cuando se tiró encima de mí y me beso. Un beso sin emociones, pero que para mí era lo suficiente para calmarme.

Su mano derecha -que había llegado hasta la altura de mi cadera- se mantuvo ahí, jugueteando con caricias sensuales sobre mi piel. Tanta diferencia…un sueño, una realidad, una vez que yo me adentraba a ellos no podía salir, así que con suavidad subí mis manos por sus brazos para llegar a su nuca y sentir las puntas de su cabello blanco. Algo largo, algo corto, pero que le sentaba tan bien con ese estilo desordenado que lo hacia ver rudo en cierta forma.

Lo acaricie por un momento y después lo tiré con rudeza cuando sentí sus manos subir por mi vientre, dejando crecer en mi una fuerte corriente que amenazaba con brotar, cosa que no quería.

Las corrientes eran peligrosas sabiendo que podía dejarme hacer todo lo que él quisiera si brotará por todo mi cuerpo. Dejaría que mis hormonas ganarán, dejaría que la fantasía la ganará una fantasía.

—Tú no puedes ser real.

Dije, esperanzada a que esto parará, que las fantasías se esfumarán de una vez por todas. Ya tenía la edad suficiente para hacer esto realidad con cualquier hombre que me llegue a gustar, aunque sonase sucio…pero no podía seguir ilusionándome con el mismo chico todos los días, a toda hora, en cualquier lugar.

—Claro que lo soy, Maka.

Susurraste y me arrebataste un beso de los labios. Fuiste aumentando el calor en mí y de pronto tú lengua se adentro en mi boca, tocando la mía, mientras que tú mano acariciaba mi brazo…

Sentir este tipo de sensaciones ya estaba mal. Ya estaba perdiendo la dignidad de ser imaginativamente loca. ¿Por qué rayos mi fantasía me besaba de esa forma? ¿Por qué se sentía tan real?

Podía sentir lo húmedo de mi labios ante lo rápido que me besabas, yo no podía seguirte. Podía sentir que tú lengua era caliente a la mía…podía sentir que jadeabas cuando separabas tus labios para besarme una vez más de la misma forma.

—No… ¡Para ya!

Grité, deteniendo todo lo que hacíamos con una fuerza inútil sobre tu pecho, una mano que no servía de nada.

—Mirame, Maka.

Dijiste, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, como si fueses real. Tomaste mi mano y fuiste besando las yemas de mis dedos, hasta llegar a la palma de ella. Me ruboricé…

—Tú…

—Yo soy más real de lo que crees, Maka.

Temblé.

Algo en mi se aceleró de repente. Me detuve con miedo, con los nervios a flor de piel, con toda vergüenza.

Él… ¿es real?

Pude oír que chasqueaste tú lengua para después reírte suavemente. Esa fue la primera vez que me di cuenta que tú voz era extremadamente peligrosa para mi. Todo lo que hacías, susurrabas o hablabas me hacia completamente sensible.

—Pero que…

— ¿Odias tanto esto?

Preguntaste para volver a besar mis dedos una vez más. Tú lengua se paseo por un momento en ellos y decidiste bajar hasta la palma de mi mano, otra vez. Cerré un ojo y me sonrojé totalmente, temblando del placer que sentía en esos momentos, abrumada por tan solo unos besos sobre mi mano.

Unos pobres besos en mis manos…que se sentían tan espectacularmente bien.

— ¿Y esto?

Una de tus manos fue a parar por mi espalda, haciendo que mis piernas rozasen las tuyas en tal movimiento para acercarme hasta tu cuerpo. Se mantuvo ahí y con la otra fuiste acariciando mi cuello a medida que subías tus besos por mi brazo, sonriendo por mi reacción a ti.

Unos nervios terribles que me hacían temblar erizaban mi piel para ti, para que tú pudieras sonreír y saber que todo lo que hacías me afectaba.

Y me afectaba demasiado, quizas.

—No, Soul, para ya…que yo…

— ¿Tú qué?... ¿Acaso sigue sin gustarte? —reíste y quise golpearte. Todavía seguías tan idiota como siempre.

—Suéltame ya, sabes que esto no me agrada para nada si metes tu arrogancia de por medio, idiota.

Pero no paraste de reír.

Bajé mi mirada y cerré mis ojos. Esto se estaba saliendo de dentro de mi alcance y aún podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar y mi cara roja de la vergüenza. Aún podía sentir el peso de tu cuerpo aplastar suavemente el mío, acariciarlo, reírse de mi reacción y acrecentar eso de…seguir.

Pero ya no quería…y no sabía por qué.

— ¿Aún no logras darte cuenta del todo, Maka?

Parpadeé confundida.

— ¿Eh?

—Que yo soy más real de lo que crees, Maka…Maka. —Y seguiste acariciando mi cuello, mirando mis ojos…besando mis labios, lamiéndolos.

¡No, demonios! ¡No quiero!

Volví a empujarte para alejarme cuando ya me encontraba ciento por ciento avergonzada, sin poder creérmelo, pero tomaste mi cara y la giraste de tal modo para lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja, acariciarme la espalda, subir por mis hombros y…

—Maka…

Susurraste y eso basto para que yo abriese mis ojos totalmente agitada.

Mi habitación se encontraba libre de algún tipo de ilusión. Me sentí húmeda, mojada…y eso basto para que gimoteara de rabia y mis ojos me picasen y empezasen a humedecerse.

Otra vez sentía esa sensación de que entrarás en mi habitación y me preguntarás que había pasado, me consolarás y de un momento a otro, me abrazarás, pero tú no te encontrabas en donde yo creía que estabas ahora.

Yo me llevé una mano al ojo izquierdo y lo rasqué, tomando la sábana con mi otra mano, muy fuerte. Estaba harta de esto y quería que pronto se hiciese realidad, pero tuve un calor extraño a mi lado y alguien que alcanzaba a erizar la piel de mi brazo por su simple y calmada respiración.

Tomaste mi muñeca sutilmente y fuiste abriendo los ojos para mirarme de reojo y verme tranquilo, escuchando una vez más esa risa tan molestosa que me gustaba.

—Te dije que soy real.

* * *

><p><em>¿Review? ^-^<em>


End file.
